gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 Jul 2017
10:34:51 CHAT Gunshow20: we weren't talking about you 10:34:51 CHAT Gunshow20: we were talking about that spastic fuck Aiden Pearce 2 10:34:51 CHAT Mantiix: Y3ah 10:34:51 CHAT Mantiix: - mantiix 10:34:51 CHAT Mantiix: Not about me 10:34:51 CHAT Mantiix: It's Aiden right Monday 10:34:51 CHAT Mantiix: ? 10:34:51 CHAT Gunshow20: You can ask them 10:34:51 CHAT Mantiix: But awe said - mantiix 10:34:51 CHAT Mantiix: Why the fuck 10:34:52 CBOT Game Boterator: Gunshow20, please don't swear, it's rude. 10:34:52 CBOT Game Boterator: Mantiix, please don't swear, it's rude. 10:34:52 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 10:34:52 CBOT Game Boterator: Error initializing CleverBot. 10:34:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O 10:34:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !off 10:34:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Cries. Bye ;w; 10:35:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 10:35:00 CBOT Game Boterator: Ohaiyo 10:35:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !disable 10:35:01 CBOT Game Boterator: All yours, chief! 10:35:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: whoops 10:35:18 CHAT Mantiix: Well that was fast. WTF. 10:35:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lmao 10:35:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hi 10:35:39 CHAT Mantiix: Hey 10:36:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: wyd 10:36:12 CHAT Mantiix: Nothing much 10:36:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O 10:36:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wb 10:36:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !greet Gunshow 10:36:25 CBOT Game Boterator: o/ Gunshow! 10:36:40 CHAT Gunshow20: Awesome was talking about bullshit apologies on RfP 10:36:48 CHAT Gunshow20: And it just so happens that you were responsible for one 10:37:46 CHAT Mantiix: That wasn't bullshit 10:37:52 CHAT Mantiix: That was real 10:37:59 CHAT Mantiix: Now pls shut your mouth 10:38:01 CHAT Gunshow20: But that's okay mantiix 10:38:16 CHAT Gunshow20: Feel free to be the most paranoid person on the wiki, so that everyone will eventually hate you 10:38:19 CHAT Gunshow20: See a fucking therapist 10:39:27 CHAT Mantiix: Therapist? 10:39:32 CHAT Mantiix: Because I'm right? 10:39:57 CHAT Mantiix: Because funniest thing is at the end I am always right 10:39:59 CHAT Gunshow20: You cannot go 12 hours without wildly accusing someone of plotting against you or being responsible for everything bad in your life 10:40:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o 10:40:21 CHAT Gunshow20: This is why everybody hates you, you sound like a tinfoil hat wearing conspiracy theorist 10:41:06 CHAT Mantiix: Everyone hates me? 10:41:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Rude 10:41:13 CHAT Mantiix: You only 10:41:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Everyone includes me 10:41:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: and I don't hate Mantiix 10:41:35 CHAT Gunshow20: I feel bad for something I said a little bit ago... 10:41:47 CHAT Gunshow20: Calling mantiix's claims of mental illness as an excuse... 10:42:01 CHAT Gunshow20: When clearly he is the archetype for some sort of paranoid personality disorder 10:42:14 CHAT Mantiix: No I'm not 10:42:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I think you have some sort of "I can't not make people hate x" personality disorder 10:42:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 10:43:06 CHAT Gunshow20: Get some help 10:43:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You mean you- 10:43:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh rip I didn't even get to salt the person 10:43:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :( 10:43:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mantiix are you alright? 10:44:45 CHAT Mantiix: I'm 10:44:51 CHAT Mantiix: I didnt even get hurt 10:44:57 CHAT Mantiix: Not a little 10:44:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh good 10:46:36 CHAT Mantiix: For me he is just nothing 10:47:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That's good 10:47:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Don't let him get to you 10:49:12 CHAT Mantiix: Yeah he is just one ridiculous moron 10:55:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mhm 11:01:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol look who came back 11:03:37 CHAT Mantiix: Nothing. 11:03:53 CHAT Gunshow20: nihil 11:04:00 CHAT Mantiix: Because you can compare him to nothing. And I think nothing could win. 11:05:40 CHAT Gunshow20: t. Nietzsche 11:06:05 CHAT Mantiix: Just look at him 11:06:09 CHAT Mantiix: He is disabled 11:06:34 CHAT Gunshow20: ted bundy is gay 11:06:37 CHAT Gunshow20: jeffrey dahmer is god 11:08:07 CHAT Mantiix: Just like your dad 11:08:19 CHAT Gunshow20: my dad is god? 11:09:05 JOIN AwesomeBoy has joined the chat. 11:09:16 CHAT Gunshow20: oh hey awesome 11:09:17 CHAT Mantiix: When I'm talking about your dad he is obviously not God 11:09:23 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Heya. 11:09:24 JOIN TheIndependent40 has joined the chat. 11:09:44 CHAT Gunshow20: so you wanna explain to Mantiix why you are talking about him behind his back, and how you will regret it in the future 11:09:55 CHAT AwesomeBoy: I'm confused whether I should go for iOS 10.3.3 or not. 11:10:10 CHAT TheIndependent40: Why doesn't work on links? 11:10:35 CHAT TheIndependent40: WHY IS WIKIA SO RETARDED 11:10:48 CHAT Gunshow20: awesomeboy you have some explaining to do 11:10:54 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Ok. 11:11:04 CHAT TheIndependent40: they can't make simple 11:11:41 CHAT AwesomeBoy: FANDOM (you guys should really get used to the new name now) is not doing well because of staff members being shitty. 11:11:43 CHAT Gunshow20: why did you leave a message that said "- Mantiix" earlier 11:12:12 CHAT AwesomeBoy: ...you weren't giving an impression about him? 11:12:18 CHAT AwesomeBoy: 'cause I thought you were. 11:12:36 CHAT Mantiix: God I wish slash came in 11:12:38 CHAT Gunshow20: I will parrot what mantiix said... you will regret talking about him behind his back like that in the future 11:12:48 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Sure. 11:12:51 CHAT Mantiix: He is king he is the only one smart guy 11:13:05 CHAT Mantiix: I said it to you 11:13:06 CHAT Mantiix: Not awe 11:13:10 CHAT Mantiix: In first place 11:13:31 CHAT AwesomeBoy: I feel like sarcasm on this wiki is cancer and shouldn't be used often. 11:13:33 CHAT Gunshow20: And if you consider that a threat I will make you regret it even more... 11:13:50 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Are you guys for REALS? 11:14:00 CHAT Mantiix: Gunshow told me I should see a therapist 11:14:22 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Are you guys in an argument or something? 11:14:32 CHAT Mantiix: Which is conspiracy against mentally Ill people (I'm not but if he would say that to real mentally Ill, he would be beaten up) 11:14:54 CHAT Gunshow20: Woah buddy, calm down, you are REALLY REALLY gonna regret saying that 11:14:56 CHAT TheIndependent40: I am about to destroy this bitchass tower for not providing me the fast net 11:14:56 CHAT TheIndependent40: fću 11:14:56 CHAT TheIndependent40: Jfuc 11:14:56 CHAT TheIndependent40: cu k 11:15:12 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Indep, stop acting silly. 11:15:17 CHAT AwesomeBoy: what the hell is happening here? 11:15:27 CHAT Mantiix: Gunshow you'll see 11:15:32 CHAT Mantiix: One day 11:15:35 CHAT AwesomeBoy: You guys in a face-off? 11:15:45 CHAT TheIndependent40: shit I am out 11:15:45 CHAT Mantiix: Gunshow provoked me 11:15:48 CHAT Mantiix: I came here 11:15:55 CHAT Mantiix: And he started picking fight 11:15:58 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Is that so? 11:16:00 CHAT Mantiix: I didnt do anything 11:16:09 CHAT Mantiix: Ask Robyn 11:16:39 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Let's just avoid conflicts right now as already one user has left us. 11:16:50 CHAT Mantiix: Yeah 11:16:55 CHAT Gunshow20: Andrey is going to regret leaving this wiki 11:16:57 CHAT Mantiix: Gunshow stop creating the drama Alright? 11:17:00 CHAT Mantiix: See 11:17:04 CHAT Mantiix: He won't stop 11:17:09 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Mantiix and Gunshow, you both better not create a drama here. 11:17:28 CHAT Gunshow20: You are really going to regret using the word drama like it's a noun 11:17:41 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Everyone's gonna regret everything? 11:17:53 CHAT Mantiix: I'm trying to stop, but he finds out something I didn't say 11:18:01 CHAT Mantiix: I didnt say regret, I didn't say faking apology 11:18:03 CHAT Gunshow20: I am really going to regret turning this into the next snow clone meme on the chat 11:18:04 CHAT Mantiix: He finds it all 11:18:07 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Then stop. Both of you. 11:18:18 CHAT Mantiix: I stopped, but he still does it 11:18:23 CHAT AwesomeBoy: He will. 11:18:30 CHAT AwesomeBoy: anyways, change the topic here. 11:19:22 CHAT Gunshow20: /me rubs hands 11:19:30 CHAT Gunshow20: oh awesome, I am gonna message you on facebook in a few 11:19:32 CHAT AwesomeBoy: �� 11:19:36 CHAT AwesomeBoy: alright. 11:19:44 CHAT AwesomeBoy: im the only one here who handles all these situations anyways. 11:20:30 CHAT Gunshow20: apology discussion we had 11:20:35 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Aha. 11:20:39 CHAT Mantiix: He clearly wants to demote me and rule this wiki 11:20:49 CHAT Gunshow20: another paranoid accustion 11:20:50 CHAT Gunshow20: cmon man 11:21:12 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Mantiix, don't go into theory. 11:21:43 CHAT Mantiix: That's really 11:21:49 CHAT Mantiix: True 11:21:54 CHAT Mantiix: Awe 11:22:02 CHAT Mantiix: You know that unknown vandal 11:22:06 CHAT Mantiix: Who never was caught 11:22:12 CHAT Mantiix: Back in 2016 11:22:15 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Mantiix, let's not go into theories at all right now. 11:22:19 CHAT Mantiix: ? 11:22:42 CHAT Mantiix: The vandal who created fake names 11:22:45 CHAT Mantiix: Like one true shit 11:22:49 CHAT Mantiix: Biggestshit 11:22:51 CHAT Mantiix: Etc 11:22:58 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Aha, 11:23:36 CHAT Mantiix: Me and Slash and a lot of community 11:23:40 CHAT Mantiix: Think it was gunshow 11:24:04 CHAT Gunshow20: Are you serious? 11:24:13 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Seriously serious? 11:24:17 CHAT Gunshow20: I literally didn't even have access to a computer in late 2016, it was gathering dust 11:24:41 CHAT Mantiix: That is a lie 11:24:46 CHAT Mantiix: I have evidence 11:24:49 CHAT Mantiix: Before the attacks 11:25:13 CHAT Mantiix: You've said "I'll go to my friends house use my computer with different IP, I'm a God" 11:25:23 CHAT AwesomeBoy: ... 11:25:47 CHAT Gunshow20: I never said that... that isn't even something I would write 11:26:36 CHAT Mantiix: You hated me back then 11:26:44 CHAT Mantiix: So you made everything that I will get wrongly caught 11:26:51 CHAT Mantiix: And so I was banned and demoted 11:26:58 CHAT Mantiix: But thankfully boomer is smart 11:27:03 CHAT Mantiix: And unblocked me 11:27:08 CHAT Mantiix: And gave me my rights 11:27:25 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Boomer? It was ME who unblocked you. 11:27:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: tfw comes back to this 11:27:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Message mewhen it's over 11:27:49 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Ok. 11:28:09 CHAT Mantiix: Robyn 11:28:12 CHAT Gunshow20: I wasn't responsible for that shit man, I don't even remember you getting blocked 11:28:20 CHAT Mantiix: Gunshow did start it ? 11:28:21 CHAT Mantiix: Rift 11:28:23 CHAT Mantiix: Right 11:28:58 CHAT Mantiix: Then who tf was it ? 11:29:02 CHAT Gunshow20: It was everyone's favorite who blocked you... none other than MonkeyPolice188 11:29:12 CHAT Gunshow20: http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AMantiix 11:29:17 CHAT Mantiix: Yeaahh 11:29:21 CHAT Mantiix: But who was it ? 11:29:35 CHAT Mantiix: It's not me not indep 11:29:41 CHAT Mantiix: Maybe was it one of old conspirators 11:29:47 CHAT Mantiix: With different IP 11:29:50 CHAT Mantiix: Like Aiden 11:29:54 CHAT Gunshow20: I wouldn't know about that 11:29:59 CHAT Gunshow20: TAA is the only one I have contact with 11:31:01 CHAT Gunshow20: I don't want to point fingers but I think MHM was responsible 11:31:16 CHAT Gunshow20: It fits his MO personally, plus the grammar structure and "y'all" is identical 11:31:59 CHAT Mantiix: BTW now your talking like peacefully. But I know that you are talking behind my back on FB 11:32:00 CHAT Mantiix: With awe 11:32:21 CHAT AwesomeBoy: For fucks sake, he isn't. 11:33:20 CHAT Gunshow20: We're mostly talking about Andrey "Leaving and never coming back" FD 11:34:39 CHAT Mantiix: Yeah yeah of course 11:34:59 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Mantiix, no one is doing anything against you. 11:37:54 CHAT Gunshow20: Like I am saying 11:38:06 CHAT Gunshow20: Mantiix you fit too many signs of a paranoid disorder, you need to see a doctor 11:40:18 CHAT Gunshow20: Present in you CHAT -believing that others have hidden motives or are out to harm them CHAT -doubting the loyalty of others CHAT -being hypersensitive to criticism CHAT -having trouble working with others CHAT -being quick to become angry and hostile CHAT -being argumentative and defensive CHAT -having trouble seeing their own problems CHAT CHAT Not present in you CHAT -becoming detached or socially isolated CHAT -having trouble relaxing 11:41:33 CHAT Gunshow20: "However, most individuals with this condition have trouble accepting treatment. Someone with PPD doesn’t see their symptoms as unwarranted" Mantiix says that therapists are a conspiracy against the mentally ill... 11:41:48 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Hm. 11:42:05 CHAT Mantiix: Lmao im not paranoid 11:42:09 CHAT Mantiix: If I wasI 11:42:12 CHAT Gunshow20: Please see a doctor 11:42:13 CHAT Mantiix: I wouldn't be here 11:42:32 CHAT Gunshow20: This behavior of yours is destroying the wiki. You are driving off everyone, even Andrey who called you his best friend for years. 11:42:53 CHAT Gunshow20: This behavior of yours is starting arguments daily, bringing accusations and fake evidence into chat 11:43:09 CHAT Gunshow20: But it can be stopped, the only person who can stop it is you 11:45:32 CHAT AwesomeBoy: :? 11:45:34 CHAT AwesomeBoy: :/ 11:46:27 CHAT Gunshow20: So he is either researching his condition or making a forum post about how awe and gun are harassing him, 50/50 chance 11:47:21 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Or an RfD. 11:47:50 CHAT Gunshow20: I am worried for mantiix a little bit 11:47:57 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Same. 11:48:02 CHAT AwesomeBoy: God knows how he'll lead his life like that. 11:48:08 CHAT Gunshow20: He is constantly faking evidence, putting words in users mouths that they never said 11:48:38 CHAT Gunshow20: If someone doesn't call him out for it, I am worried that he is going to start using mspaint to make fake evidence themselves 11:48:48 CHAT Gunshow20: And because of how this wiki works, people will believe it 100 percent 11:49:27 CHAT AwesomeBoy: I think we got a pretty good amount of users that believe Mantiix can be a threat. 11:50:01 CHAT Gunshow20: But that doesn't mean he should be demoted or chased off the wiki 11:50:23 CHAT AwesomeBoy: He's not fit to be an admin with that behaviour. 11:50:37 CHAT Gunshow20: Think about it awesome 11:51:02 CHAT Gunshow20: Mantiix is very paranoid about some conspiracy to get him demoted. If you actually post a RfD, you are only justifying his beliefs 11:51:32 CHAT AwesomeBoy: What do we do then? We can't have a rogue admin hanging around here. GTA Wiki would've quarantined him long ago if he were an admin there. 11:52:10 CHAT Gunshow20: We need to do the opposite, show that the GMW collective doesn't hate Mantiix, they just hate his personality 11:52:17 CHAT Gunshow20: And encourage him to get help 11:52:28 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Fine. I'll inform the others if I can. 11:54:29 CHAT Gunshow20: Like, in a way his beliefs are already justified because he drove away many of his friends, like Andrey (whom he considered his best friend and vice versa) and Indep 11:54:44 CHAT Gunshow20: but pushing him away only makes the problem worse 11:54:59 JOIN One True Slash has joined the chat. 11:55:01 CHAT One True Slash: Ah. 11:55:05 CHAT One True Slash: I see we're having a party. 11:55:07 CHAT AwesomeBoy: What to do about someone who wants us to push him away? 11:55:08 CHAT One True Slash: Am I invinted? 11:55:13 CHAT One True Slash: invited* 11:55:59 CHAT One True Slash: So. 11:56:04 CHAT One True Slash: Who are we talking about. 11:56:27 CHAT Gunshow20: Hey there Slash, awesome and I were talking about helping Mantiix 11:56:45 CHAT One True Slash: HOLY FUCKING SHIT YES 11:56:46 CHAT One True Slash: PLEASE 11:56:58 CHAT One True Slash: Finally the fucking day has come 11:57:22 CHAT One True Slash: When someone talks about helping him and not demoting him 11:57:35 CHAT Gunshow20: Yeah, we think he might have PPD 11:57:53 CHAT Gunshow20: Because of these traits: 11:57:54 CHAT Gunshow20: -believing that others have hidden motives or are out to harm them CHAT -doubting the loyalty of others CHAT -being hypersensitive to criticism CHAT -having trouble working with others CHAT -being quick to become angry and hostile CHAT -being argumentative and defensive CHAT -having trouble seeing their own problems 11:58:02 CHAT Gunshow20: So we are trying to help him out in solving this issue 11:58:24 CHAT Gunshow20: Basically, we are attempting to get mantiix to see a therapist and such 11:58:43 CHAT One True Slash: How come Gunshow is literally the ONLY person here who wants to do the right thing and help him and not get an RfD ready in a .txt file on their desktop. 11:58:57 CHAT Gunshow20: It's a good point that you brought up demoting him. Awesome and I are arguing about that right now 11:59:32 CHAT AwesomeBoy: I am not into fully demoting him. I just feel like Mantiix needs a semi-demotion. More like to a patroller stage. 11:59:57 CHAT Gunshow20: Awesome thinks that he is too unstable to hold an admin position, I think he shouldn't be demoted because that will only make him more unstable (one of his paranoid delusions is that there is a conspiracy to get him demoted, so actually doing it would only make his delusions seem more believeable) 12:00:22 CHAT One True Slash: Exactly. 12:00:32 CHAT One True Slash: He is not doing this because he is stupid. 12:00:36 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Then? 12:00:38 CHAT One True Slash: He is doing crazy shit because he is paranoid as fuck. 12:00:47 CHAT Gunshow20: We can see some evidence in this with the previous demotion, set up by andrey 12:00:52 CHAT AwesomeBoy: So you want me to treat him as if he's "special"? 12:01:08 CHAT One True Slash: No, no, in all cases go ahead and make him more paranoid. 12:01:09 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Like "paranoid-special"? 12:01:23 CHAT Gunshow20: Mantiix was kind of talking about the demotion conspiracy and his friends betraying him, then his best friend goes and makes a demotion request... and since he has been off his rocker 12:01:56 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Andrey left because of Mantiix. His paranoia made one user leave. Who's next to leave because of him? Feniksxx? Jak? 12:02:49 CHAT One True Slash: He is paranoid, and might make other users leave. 12:02:53 CHAT One True Slash: Let's make him more paranoid 12:03:08 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Sure. Do it. This may just make him realize he's demoting himself. 12:03:14 CHAT One True Slash: This way we're 100% that non-staff won't leave. 12:04:12 CHAT AwesomeBoy: You know what? Let Mantiix get the care and love he needs to remove his paranoia. But if that still doesn't work, he's mine to be dealt with. OK with you guys? 12:04:48 CHAT Gunshow20: Yeah that works 12:04:51 CHAT One True Slash: Yeah, sure, whatever. 12:05:10 CHAT AwesomeBoy: You guys got at least a month to do it. If he still doesn't change, an RfD it is then. 12:05:56 CHAT One True Slash: LMAO 12:06:00 CHAT One True Slash: I'll do it in a day. 12:06:07 CHAT AwesomeBoy: And between this month, if Mantiix even makes a wrong, huge, bad move that effects another user badly, I'll be on zero-tolerance mode and just fucking go for it. 12:06:35 CHAT AwesomeBoy: I have had it of him apologizing and getting away with it. 12:06:39 CHAT Gunshow20: I think Mantiix has learned from that mistake, at least Andrey left on his own accord instead of getting permabanned like last time 12:06:42 CHAT One True Slash: So basically if he tells you there is no such thing as a "Superior Admin" or "Half a Bureaucrat" that means an RfD is on the way? 12:06:52 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Dafuq Slash, no. 12:07:00 CHAT AwesomeBoy: I said a huge, bad move. 12:07:08 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Like literally something demotion-worthy. 12:07:29 CHAT One True Slash: LMAO, he will not be vandalizing shit and disrespecting Boomer or Sasquatch. 12:07:47 CHAT One True Slash: The one thing that gets me is people telling Boomer or Sasquatch they might be in danger out of current staff actions 12:07:47 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Banning someone from chat because of being paranoid? That surely will leave a mark. 12:07:50 CHAT One True Slash: Who the fuck even wants to rule the wikia. 12:07:57 CHAT One True Slash: It's not like this is real life. 12:08:18 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Slash, I got you a new responbility. 12:08:25 CHAT One True Slash: If you are talking about that time when it was me, Mant and Andrey in the chat you yourself saw Mant gave him 5 warnings. 12:08:41 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Aha. 12:08:45 CHAT AwesomeBoy: I'll talk about this, later. 12:08:48 CHAT One True Slash: PM. 12:08:59 CHAT Mantiix: Ok 12:09:10 CHAT One True Slash: After Multi PM is removed, everything is safe again. 12:09:18 CHAT One True Slash: So come to PM. 12:09:24 CHAT Gunshow20: Except for the fact that PMs barely work lmao 12:09:28 CHAT One True Slash: Well yeah 12:09:36 CHAT One True Slash: Messages don't show up 12:09:41 CHAT One True Slash: Only 1 message in 5 minutes 12:09:51 CHAT One True Slash: Sometimes you can't select someone to PM with 12:09:56 CHAT One True Slash: It just starts another line. 12:10:24 CHAT AwesomeBoy: PM works flawlessly with me now. 12:11:13 CHAT Gunshow20: Want to have a basic feature actually work? Why not try out our new FANDOMized™ Chat? 12:21:17 CHAT Mantiix: Lmao 12:21:19 CHAT Mantiix: Hahaha 12:22:06 CHAT Gunshow20: heh 12:22:29 CHAT Mantiix: Gunshow is there actually a serial killer game 12:22:35 CHAT Mantiix: I'm gonna Google it lmao 12:22:40 CHAT Gunshow20: lmao 12:25:29 CHAT One True Slash: Yes actually 12:25:33 CHAT One True Slash: Friday the 13th The game 12:27:49 CHAT One True Slash: Pretty good actually. 12:27:54 CHAT One True Slash: Not based on real life though. 12:28:30 CHAT Gunshow20: is that a challenge 12:28:57 CHAT One True Slash: Create The Best Serial Killer Based Video Game in a Week Competitiopn 12:29:09 CHAT One True Slash: Wait nevermind, there is 12:29:26 CHAT One True Slash: In GTA 4 there are 80 cannon kills. 12:29:33 CHAT One True Slash: And you are classified as a serial killer after 3 12:32:02 CHAT Mantiix: O 12:32:03 CHAT Mantiix: Oh 12:32:22 CHAT Mantiix: Friday 13th, is when you kill yourself? 12:32:27 CHAT Gunshow20: no 12:32:32 CHAT Gunshow20: because I am gonna kill myself right now 12:32:54 CHAT Mantiix: I mean in the game 12:33:01 CHAT Mantiix: You're the serial killer? 12:33:09 CHAT Mantiix: Or you're the victim trying to escape 12:34:35 CHAT One True Slash: There are two gamemodes 12:34:39 CHAT One True Slash: Either you're Jason 12:34:42 CHAT One True Slash: Or the victims. 12:34:53 CHAT One True Slash: You are lucky you're the killer basically. 12:34:59 CHAT Mantiix: Oh it's online 12:35:14 CHAT Gunshow20: rope broke 12:35:26 CHAT One True Slash: Understandable, have a great day 12:35:33 CHAT Mantiix: Anyways 12:35:37 CHAT One True Slash: Yeah, it's multiplayer. 12:35:46 CHAT One True Slash: I'll be back in maybe 20 minutes. 12:35:49 CHAT Mantiix: What is the best serial killer movie you've watched 12:35:51 CHAT Mantiix: ? 12:35:59 CHAT One True Slash: The movie about Ted Bundy, obviously. 12:36:05 CHAT Gunshow20: my friend dahmer 12:36:08 CHAT Gunshow20: am i right guys, 12:36:51 CHAT Mantiix: You mean 2002 12:36:55 CHAT Mantiix: Slash ? 12:54:52 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 13:01:37 CHAT Mantiix: Gaspe. 13:09:26 CHAT One True Slash: Back 13:09:32 CHAT One True Slash: Had to ride shit 13:09:38 CHAT One True Slash: oh fuck 13:09:41 CHAT One True Slash: I took 30 minutes 13:33:02 CHAT One True Slash: Had to ride shit 13:33:02 CHAT One True Slash: oh fuck 13:33:02 CHAT One True Slash: I took 30 minutes 13:33:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 13:33:02 CHAT Mantiix: Well 13:33:02 CHAT Mantiix: You repeated it lol 13:33:02 CHAT Mantiix: Lol lmao. 13:33:02 CHAT Mantiix: Anyways 13:33:02 CHAT Mantiix: Gaspe einzige 13:33:02 CHAT Mantiix: Gunshow you here 13:33:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 13:33:09 CHAT Mantiix: Oh 13:33:10 CHAT Mantiix: Lmao 13:33:17 CHAT Mantiix: Hi both 13:33:20 CHAT Mantiix: Bot 13:35:11 JOIN Mantiix has joined the chat. 13:36:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hi 13:36:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !hi 13:36:28 CBOT Game Boterator: Hiya! 13:36:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !squote 13:36:50 CBOT Game Boterator: "If I wanted to kill myself, I would jump off your ego and onto your IQ" 13:37:06 CHAT Mantiix: !squote 13:37:06 CBOT Game Boterator: "Me pretending to listen should be enough for you." 13:37:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: haha 13:37:30 CHAT Mantiix: You fucking mother Fucker 13:37:40 CHAT Mantiix: That's fucking savage evil 13:37:50 CHAT Mantiix: !squote 13:37:51 CBOT Game Boterator: "I don’t hate you… I just don’t appreciate your existence." 13:37:58 CHAT Mantiix: !squote 13:37:58 CBOT Game Boterator: "Tell me… Is being stupid a profession or are you just gifted?" 13:38:03 CHAT Mantiix: !squote 13:38:04 CBOT Game Boterator: "If I hurt your feelings in any way I just want to know from the bottom of my heart that I don’t care." 13:38:51 CHAT Mantiix: You added new jokes I see 13:39:26 CHAT Mantiix: Good 13:47:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :Haha 14:00:58 JOIN AwesomeBoy has joined the chat. 14:02:23 CHAT AwesomeBoy: Ok. 14:13:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 14:14:56 CHAT Mantiix: You repeated it lol 14:22:57 CHAT AwesomeBoy: ... 14:28:41 CHAT Mantiix: Why aren't you guys talking 14:37:38 CHAT Mantiix: Lmao 14:37:38 CHAT Mantiix: This is so weird 14:53:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 14:59:30 CHAT Mantiix: You repeated it lol. 15:13:05 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 15:14:41 CHAT Mantiix: You repeated it lol. 15:33:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 15:53:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 16:02:18 CHAT Mantiix: You repeated it lol. 16:10:44 CHAT One True Slash: Okay, I am back. 16:10:50 CHAT One True Slash: Had to go to the hospital pronto. 16:23:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 16:43:01 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 17:04:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 17:11:06 JOIN Mantiix has joined the chat. 17:16:31 JOIN AwesomeBoy has joined the chat. 17:16:45 CHAT AwesomeBoy: !on 17:16:45 CBOT Game Boterator: Hai. 17:24:16 JOIN One True Slash has joined the chat. 17:24:20 CHAT One True Slash: Chat dead? 17:44:16 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 17:53:18 CHAT Mantiix: Lmao 18:04:14 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 18:24:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 2016 04 23